


Lost Destiny

by BrilliantHijinx



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, Dalton Academy, Dark Blaine Anderson, Family Drama, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Inspired by Glee, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Meet the Family, Multi, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Parseltongue, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantHijinx/pseuds/BrilliantHijinx
Summary: Harry Potter was not an only child. Lily gave birth in secret to another boy one week before her untimely demise. The night Voldemort's soul left his body it split into two additional pieces, both babies were affected differently, one with a scar on the outside and one with a much deeper more invisible scar.Blaine Anderson grew up not knowing anything about Harry Potter other than what every American wizard knew. What Blaine did know was that he was nothing like his pathetic peers, the only person who can keep his interest is the charming and charismatic Sebastian Smythe.After Sirius's death, Harry is determined to find out all the secrets Dumbledore was keeping from him. Who is Blaine, and what does he have to do with Harry?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Cooper Anderson, Blaine Anderson & Harry Potter, Blaine Anderson/Original Male Character(s), Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Sebastian Smythe, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Nick Duval/Jeff Sterling, Sebastian Smythe/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 42





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disregards all the plots of Glee. Only using some characters and settings.
> 
> No-Maj is a stupid term so non magical people will only be referred to as muggles.

Tears streamed down his face as he took in the scene around him. The house was completely destroyed. There was still ash and debris in the air. Only a shell remained of what had once been a warm and happy home. 

Sirius parked his motorcycle outside of what had been his best friend’s house. He needed to see for himself if the rumors were really true. James and Lily could not be dead. They just couldn’t be! Some part of him hoped this was some sort of a cruel Halloween joke. Inside however, Sirius knew that no one was playing a joke. 

He carefully stepped over the smoking threshold and went into what had been the foyer. He saw the outline of a body in the next room, and he had to stop himself from heaving. It wasn’t the sight of a body that nearly made him sick, it was the fact that the body belonged to his best friend. Sirius could not determine whether or not he should go closer and see James, when he suddenly heard crying from upstairs. 

Immediately Sirius ran up the broken staircase and into the second bedroom. The roof had been blasted off the house leaving the room open to the cold night air. Two of the walls were crumbling in, and the floor was hard to navigate because of the plaster and holes everywhere. Sirius saw the scene that he had both feared and hoped for. Lily, James’s wife was dead at the foot of a still intact crib. And inside the crib a young boy of around one year of age clutched the bars crying.  


Sirius found a blanket on the side of the crib and scooped up the little boy. He held him close for a moment soothing him. Sirius brushed a hand to the boy’s forehead where a lightning shaped scar had appeared.

“Oh, Harry. It’s alright. I’ve got you. You’ll be safe now.” Sirius murmured to the small boy. Harry who was in familiar arms now, quieted and yawned.

“That’s right. Go to sleep. Everything will be alright.” Sirius turned and carefully surveyed the room before deciding to exit. He frowned, wondering what his next step was.  


Downstairs he heard a crash and a not so quiet curse. Pulling out his wand Sirius made his way cautiously downstairs with the now wide awake Harry tucked safely in his arm. 

“Who’s there?” Sirius called out once he reached the bottom of the staircase.

“Oy. ‘tis only me.” Sirius put his wand away at the familiar voice, and stepped into the destroyed living room. 

“Hagrid? What are you doing here?” He asked the giant, hairy man standing before him. 

“Professor Dumbledore’s asked me to collect ‘arry. I’m to take ‘im to ‘is aunt and uncle. The Dursey’s or somit like that.” Hagrid replied.

“You were only supposed to collect Harry? Because you know I could take him. I am his godfather after all.” Sirius said to Hagrid carefully.

“Dumbledore’s orders was to collect Harry and take ‘im to the Dursey’s. C-c-cause of what’s ‘appened. It’s... it’s so ‘orrible what’s ‘appened to poor James and Lily.” Hagrid bemoaned.

Sirius nodded trying not to let another tear fall. He stepped closer to Hagrid silently offering Harry, who was looking up at the tall man with interest. Hagrid took Harry from Sirius, cradling the boy in his massive hands. 

“I’m so sorry. Sirius, I know ‘ow close you were to them. It’ll be alrigh’, You Know Who is dead and ‘arry will grow up a hero. James and Lily would be so proud of their son. An’ they would want what’s best for, for ‘im. His aunt and uncle they’ll t-t-take c-care of ‘im!” Hagrid was crying by the end of his comfort speech and Sirius awkwardly put a hand to Hagrid’s back in an attempt to offer his own comfort to the giant.

“It’s okay Hagrid. You’re right. James and Lily would want what was best for their son. And I’m sure Dumbledore knows what’s best. Take my bike. It’s outside. It will get you to Harry’s relatives faster.” Hagrid wiped his eyes and pulled out a handkerchief the size of a table cloth and loudly blew his nose.

“Are ya sure Sirius? Your bike? You love that bike!” Hagrid asked a little bit stunned by the offer.

“I won’t be needing it anymore Hagrid. Take it.” Sirius said softly. Sirius cast an engorgement charm on the bike so it could support Hagrid's frame. Hagrid nodded and went to sit on the bike, which still groaned a little under his massive weight.

“I’ll return it to you! Don’t worry.” He called as he carefully placed Harry in his lap, one hand on the bike the other cradling the small child. Sirius watched as Hagrid kicked off the ground and the bike roared to life. It was soon in the air and Sirius watched until he could no longer see it.

Sirius turned back to the house. He had unfinished business there. Dumbledore had only told Hagrid to collect Harry. Sirius didn’t want to think about what that could mean. Sirius walked past the empty foyer and quickly crossed into the room where James was.

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this.” He whispered to his friend’s body.

“Wormtail was supposed to be extra protection. I didn’t know he would betray all of us. That he would have betrayed you! It should have been me. I should have died not you! Not Lily! Not-” Sirius stopped when he heard a small cry coming from James’s body.

It couldn’t be. It was impossible! Dumbledore had only asked for Harry.  
Sirius stepped closer to James. He saw that his friend had died hunched over something. Sirius carefully moved James’s body, laying him flat on the floor. He could not believe his eyes. Underneath James was a small bundle of blankets. Sirius slowly and carefully picked up the small bundle. 

“I can’t believe it.” He whispered as fresh tears streamed down his face. This time though the tears were those of relief.

“Let’s get you someplace safe.” He turned and exited the house. He allowed himself one last look, before leaving his best friend, his best friend’s wife, and their destroyed home forever. 

Sirius made his way around the block carrying the bundle of blankets close to his chest. He needed to get out of Godrick’s Hollow. The ministry would be there soon and they would be looking to question him. He saw what appeared to be an empty house ahead of him and thinking fast, he decided to enter.

The house was indeed empty and Sirius knew he only had moments to decide the future for him and for the little bundle in his arms. Sirius took out an old piece of parchment from his cloak and scribbled a hasty note. He then took out his wand and watched as the note curled up in flames.  
Sirius only waited a moment before he received a reply. A new piece of parchment appeared out of the ashes of the old piece. 

‘Meet me in the Leaky Cauldron. I’m waiting. - Jack’ 

Sirius took the note and burned it, this time for real. Then he made his way over to the empty fireplace and lit a fire. Pulling some green powder out of a small pouch that he always kept on him, he tossed the powder into the flames. When the fire turned green he stepped inside.

“Leaky Cauldron.” He said loudly and clearly. Then he started spinning. Past many other fireplaces and burning hearths, he clutched the bundle tighter to his chest. When the spinning stopped, Sirius calmly walked out of the fireplace and into a dimly lit pub. 

The Leaky Cauldron was packed. Wizards and witches were celebrating in a way that they had not celebrated in years. Toasts were being made. Laughter could be heard from all sides of the bar. And there were many people crying tears of joy. For them today was a happy day. Today was the day the Dark Lord perished. Today was the day that the war was over. Fear and uncertainty put behind them. Never mind that He Who Must Not Be Named’s death came with a price. Never mind that Sirius had lost his best friend today. Or that the young Potter boy had lost his parents. No. Never mind all that. Today was a day of joy. Today was a day for parties and celebration. 

Sirius bitterly glanced over the bar. In a small dark corner he found what, or rather who he was looking for. Passing by the many witches and wizards in the bar, Sirius made his  
way to the corner.

“Jack.” The man turned, and Sirius came to stand directly in front of the table that the man occupied by himself. The man, Jack, picked up a mug of butterbeer. He motioned to the bartender and got another mug for Sirius.

“Are you alone tonight?” Sirius asked the man before him.

“Where’s your wife? Shouldn’t she be here too?” Jack looked at Sirius for a moment before replying.

“Lydia stayed behind with Cooper, they are packing up our house. We're moving back to America. There's too many memories here. It’s time for us to move on.” Sirius noticed the bitterness in Jack’s words, before taking a seat across from him. 

Jack and Lydia had come to England shortly after their oldest son Cooper was born. England was one of the main centers of magical life and they wanted Cooper to experience the magical childhood they had been deprived of in America. America's wizards were too spread out for them not to be involved in the muggle world. In England Cooper could have had a solely wizard upbringing. However tragedy after tragedy struck England, and unfortunately for Jack and Lydia tragedy and despair did not escape them either. Death Eaters had come for them, soon after the birth of their daughter. She had been killed as a warning to them that they must choose a side. The Anderson's had turned to the Order then, but Lydia had not truly recovered.

“I’m sorry, Jack. I really am. That’s why I contacted you first. I could have asked Remus but that wouldn’t have been fair to him or the boy.” For the first time since Sirius arrived in the Leaky Cauldron, Jack looked down at the bundle of blankets in Sirius’s hands.

“That’s him then?” That’s the second Potter boy?” Jack asked quietly.

“Quiet! Be careful! No one can know. But yes this is him.” Sirius said shushing Jack quickly looking around to check that they were not being overheard. The witches and wizards surrounding them remained unaware of the important conversation that was taking place, they were too busy drinking and celebrating.

“What’s his name?” Sirius looked at Jack, really looked at him, deciding whether or not the young infant in his arms was going to be safe with the man in front of him. 

“Blaine.” he said after a moment’s hesitation. 

“Blaine.” Jack repeated. “Blaine Anderson. It has a nice ring to it.” Sirius allowed himself a smile at Jack’s words.

“So I take it that you will care for him. You will take him as your son. Raise him, love him and protect him.” Sirius stated.

“He will be like my own. In fact he won’t know that he is not my own.” Jack said solemnly. 

“Swear it. I want an unbreakable vow.” Sirius said moving Blaine to his left arm so that his right was on the table facing Jack.

“We need a third witch or wizard for an unbreakable vow, it is impossible for us now. But Sirius I swear that Blaine will grow up with the best that I can offer. His life from now on will be a good one.” 

Sirius stared at Jack hard, and saw nothing but honesty in his hazel eyes. Eyes that were so similar to James. Eyes that were almost identical to the small infant in his arms. Sirius had chosen Jack for a number of reasons but one of the most important reasons was that Jack closely resembled James in looks. It would not be difficult for people to believe that Blaine was Jack’s biological son.

Sirius passed the sleeping baby over the table and Jack picked him up gingerly. Blaine squirmed for a moment before nuzzling into Jack’s robes and falling back into a deep slumber.

“Hello Blaine. Daddy’s here. Nothing is going to hurt you now.” Sirius watched the moment between Jack and Blaine with approval. 

Jack and Lydia Anderson were going to be great parents for Blaine. He had made the right choice, he knew it all the way through to his core. Jack picked up his neglected drink and motioned for Sirius to do the same.

“To new life and new dreams with the new day.” Jack said toasting Sirius’s mug.

“To James and Lily. May they never be forgotten and may their sacrifice not be in vain!” Sirius concluded taking a gulp of the warm liquid. 

“What about the other son? What about Harry?” Jack asked putting his drink down. 

“Don’t worry about him. He isn’t your concern. Dumbledore is taking care of it as we speak.” Sirius said not willing to give out more information than he had to.

“Dumbledore.” Jack said slowly. “ Is he aware of this arrangement?” He continued to Sirius. 

“I don’t claim to know what the old man knows or doesn’t know. But at the moment I don’t think he is aware that Blaine is even alive, let alone about this agreement.” Sirius said seriously. Jack paused, taking in what Sirius had said. This meant that he and Lydia really could start over. Nothing and no one was going to connect them to their past and to England. Unless... 

“Are you going to stay in England then Sirius? Or will we be seeing you?” Jack said not missing how Sirius had gazed fondly at his second godson. Sirius thought for a moment before shaking his head.

“I still have business to attend to here. Once I have dealt with it I will plan my next move.” Anger flashed through Sirius’s eyes as he remembered exactly what business he had to deal with. Pettigrew was going to regret betraying James and Lily. Sirius was going to make sure it was the last thing Pettigrew ever did!

“Alright, then until the next time. Oh and Sirius thank you. Really.” Sirius heard the sincerity in Jack’s words and he smiled warmly at the man.

“Just take care of him. Raise him well, and don’t forget James and Lily.” Sirius looked down at Blaine one last time. Blaine’s eyes were open and for a moment Sirius could have sworn that he saw a strange red flash in the infants eyes. But then in the next moment Blaine had closed his eyes and he had fallen asleep again. Sirius decided it must have been a trick of the light. He stood and left the bar. Disapparating when he got outside.

Jack watched his son’s godfather disappear and got up to depart as well. Lydia would be ecstatic when he arrived home with Blaine. She too would realize that they could finally start to rebuild their lives. That they too could have a happy ending.

“Let’s go home, son.” Jack said to the small child in his arms.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius’s life after that fateful night.

It had been twelve years. Twelve long years since he, Sirius Black, had been falsely accused of murder. Twelve years since he had last seen his godchildren. Twelve horrible years since he had seen daylight. Solitary confinement for life. That was the sentence he had received after they had captured him. No trial. No explanations, not that they would have believed him even if he had had a chance to explain. 

The worst part about his sentence was that the slimy little rat, Pettigrew, had escaped. Sirius had been unable to exact revenge on his former friend. He had been arrested for a murder he had yet to commit. For the first eleven years and ten months he had the comfort of believing that he had at least killed the little vermin. But after Cornelius Fudge’s last visit to the prison, he knew better. He had seen a picture of the rat in the Daily Prophet. He was with the Weasley family, and he would be at Hogwarts in the coming year. Sirius knew what he had to do. He needed to finish the job he had started. He became obsessed, his every thought was plagued by plans of escape and murder. He even dreamt about killing the little bastard almost every night. 

When he was not dreaming about the rat, his dreams focused on Harry and Blaine. He had heard snippets about Harry in the past twelve years, but he heard nothing about Blaine. He supposed that was a good thing. It meant that Jack and Lydia had not been discovered with a second Potter child. Although how they would have been discovered would have been a complete mystery to Sirius; as there were only three people in the world who knew Blaine’s true origins. He could only hope that Jack was keeping his word and Blaine was being raised happy and loved.

The stories he had heard about Harry were not so wonderful. They were enough for Sirius to wish that he had not given Harry to Hagrid so easily. Sirius had been convinced that Dumbledore knew what was best for Harry, but after the rumors he had been hearing, he was not so sure.

Apparently Harry was not loved by his muggle relatives. Sirius had also heard strange talk about Harry’s last two years at Hogwarts. The rumor was that the Sorcerer’s Stone had been placed in Hogwarts during Harry’s first year and somehow Harry and his friends, had gotten involved with keeping it from You Know Who. Then in Harry’s second year there were multiple attacks on students and the Chamber of Secrets was opened. Sirius wasn’t sure if he believed those rumors. 

He and his friends had thoroughly explored Hogwarts during their time there, and they had never come across a chamber that resembled the Chamber of Slytherin. Sirius, James, Remus, and the rat bastard, Peter, were pretty sure they knew most of Hogwarts secret passages and rooms. They were the Hogwarts Marauders and in good fun they had created the Marauder’s Map. If such a chamber existed he was sure they would have discovered it at some point during their forbidden explorations of the enchanted castle.

Sirius wished that he had gotten a chance to get to know Harry. From the sound of things he was a lot like his father. Sirius missed James with so much pain that he had a constant ache in his chest. He constantly played memories of times when his friend was alive and happy in his head. When the dementors would come to him while he was in human form it was the only happiness that they could not take. Other times he was not so lucky, and the dementors would affect him. When he had the strength he would shift into his dog state, he could not do it often for fear of being caught. 

While he was in his dog form he was only aware that he was in a cold dark place but he could not remember why. The dementor’s did not affect his mind when he had the mind of a dog. He was sure that if studies were conducted it would have something to do with a dog’s natural joy, and the differences between the human brain and the brain of a dog. But since as far as he knew, he was the only one with this particular situation he couldn’t really conclude anything concrete. 

Sirius heard the other prisoners moans grow louder. That meant that the dementors were coming with the evening meal. With a sigh Sirius closed his eyes and thought of his dog shape. He fell forward onto his paws, and looked at the door waiting. He knew food would be coming from the small opening in the door, as it did every night. 

However tonight the door opened wide, a dementor entered the room, arms outstretched as though searching for something. The room immediately grew colder, and the candle on the wall flickered out. The air seemed to grow heavier, and deep shuddering breaths could be heard from the monstrous thing in the center of the room. 

Sirius noticed that the dementor had left the door open in its search for him. He made a split second decision and rushed out of the open door. He didn’t really know what he was doing, just that this was his only chance for freedom. He raced down the narrow hallway, and into a brighter room. Seeing another door, he jumped up and knocked the handle with his massive paw. To his luck, the handle turned and the door swung open. In the next room there was a wizard, who looked up when the door swung forward. Sirius was on him instantly and grabbed his wand in his jaws, before the other wizard even knew what was happening. 

Sirius shifted back into his human form and grabbed the wand from his mouth.

“ _Obliviate_.” Sirius shouted, pointing the wand at the wizard. The wizard’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he dropped to the floor. He would remember nothing when he awoke. Sirius walked to the edge of the room and saw a window. He peered out the window and saw that he was on a beach. He dimly remembered that he was on an island from when he had first arrived at Azkaban, all those years ago.

Knowing what he needed to do, Sirius left the prison and shifted back into his dog form. He ran down the beach, and leapt into the waves. He started swimming, he wasn’t even sure what direction he was going he just knew that he needed to get away. He had no time to celebrate his escape for he dimly heard an alarm go off behind him. Red sparks fired into the air above the prison. Sirius paddled furiously, trying to get as much distance between himself and the beach before ministry wizards showed up to Azkaban. He knew what he needed to do the moment he reached land. His first action was going to be checking on Harry. He needed to see Harry at least once! Try to dissuade the guilty conscience he had about leaving him with the muggles. Afterwards he would head to Hogwarts. Pettigrew was dead! Once the rat was finished he would contact Jack, for now he needed to focus on his mission. 

*** 

Meeting Harry was the best thing that happened to Sirius in twelve years. He was so like his father. It wasn’t just his looks, but even the way he spoke and thought. For the first time since James and Lily’s death Sirius felt a deep peace inside him. He still missed his best friends everyday, but their son was growing up well, despite attempts by his evil relatives. Harry had come to see Sirius as a father figure or at least a cool uncle, and Sirius truly looked at Harry as his son and only a little as a copy of his best friend reborn. 

So, it was for this reason that Sirius found himself in Dumbledore’s office one year after his reunion with the boy. Harry had finished telling them both about what he had seen in the graveyard the night Voldemort returned. Harry was safe in the hospital wing asleep, his friends and the Weasely’s were by his bed. Harry would never know Sirius had left his side for a moment. Sirius headed back to Dumbledore’s office. The headmaster was alone at his desk and appeared deep in thought. 

“You have to tell Harry the truth.” Albus raised his eyebrow at Sirius, but didn’t otherwise react.

“Tell Harry the truth about what?” He inquired, Dumbledore had already told the senior members of the order that he would fill Harry in about the prophecy in due time. Sirius gauged Dumbledore for a minute. 

“The truth about his family, Harry deserves to know about his brother. He deserves to know the truth about the prophecy as well but I trust that you really will tell him when you think it’s best.” Dumbledore waited patiently for Sirius to finish before answering.

“I have already told you, that I will tell Harry about the prophecy at a later date. Don’t you think the boy deserves more time to be innocent and unaware. His world will be shattered when he learns the truth. Can you blame an old man for wanting to delay that moment for a little while longer?” Sirius looked at Dumbledore incredulously.

“Do you really think Harry is so naive? That he can’t handle the truth?” 

“Enough Sirius! Harry will be told eventually. I promise you that. Now what did you mean Harry’s brother?” Sirius glared at Dumbledore.

“James told me that you knew about Lily’s second pregnancy so don’t pretend you were unaware.” Dumbledore sighed, Sirius watched him, his expression unchanging.

“I knew Lily was pregnant, and I knew she had another son, but what good does it do Harry to know that he had a brother he will never know? Why should we take away another family member from him?” Dumbledore said sadly, turning his attention to the various portraits of the ‘sleeping’ headmasters of Hogwarts. 

“You really didn’t know?” Sirius asked with doubt evident in his voice. Dumbledore turned back to Sirius. 

“What are you trying to tell me, Sirius?” Dumbledore asked the younger man.

“Blaine is alive. Or he was thirteen years ago, the night James and Lily died.” Sirius said to a startled Dumbledore.

“He wasn’t killed.” Dumbledore said incredulously. ”I never imagined that Lord Voldemort would have left him alive.” He continued, adjusting his half-moon spectacles.

“I highly doubt Voldemort knew he existed. When I arrived at the house, I saw that James died hiding Blaine from view. No one other than the two of us, Remus, and Pettigrew even knew she was having a second child. Why would Voldemort waste time searching a dead body when he had business to attend to upstairs?” Sirius asked a little bitterly.

“So, Blaine lived? You’re sure?” Dumbledore demanded.

“I took him out of that house myself. I made arrangements with Jack Anderson for the boy. As far as I know Blaine is still with Jack and Lydia. I haven’t heard from them since I escaped Azkaban.” Sirius replied.

“Not for lack of trying.” Sirius muttered to himself as an afterthought.

“Jack and Lydia Anderson. A very good choice, Sirius. Especially under those particular circumstances. I haven’t heard anything from the two of them for over thirteen years. Now it makes a little bit of sense.” Dumbledore mused. “Do they know that Blaine is a Potter?” He asked sharply. 

“Jack knew. I don’t know what he told Lydia. But the information was safe with both of them.” Sirius said defiantly. 

“We must assume that Pettigrew will have told his master about the boy.” Dumbledore replied gravely. 

“He may be in serious danger should Voldemort discover he’s alive.”

Sirius looked down and nervously scuffed the office floor. “It is possible that Wormtail thought the baby had died as well. Remus believes that, and Wormtail said nothing of the baby during our encounter last year.” Sirius turned his head to stare back into Dumbledore’s gaze. 

“More importantly are you going to tell Harry that he has a brother or should I do it?” 

“No! I will have to look into this before anyone discusses any of this with Harry. I must verify that Blaine is still alive and well, also I must determine how much he knows about his family. Do not tell Harry. I will inform him of this. The timing just isn’t right at the moment.” Sirius threw out a dark laugh at Dumbledore’s words. 

“The time is never right, is it? It’s not time to tell him about his future nor is it time to tell him about his past? Tell me when will be the time?” Sirius asked angrily. 

“The time for both of those things will come Sirius! You must trust that I will impart all of this information to Harry. You have my word that he will know about everything. I will not leave him in the dark for that much longer. Now enough of this. You must return to Harry’s bed, he should be awake soon, and he will wonder where you have been if you are not there when he wakes. Besides we will both be soon occupied. There is to be an Order meeting by the end of the day and we have much to do before then.” Dumbledore said more gently.

Sirius wanted to argue but he knew Dumbledore was right. Now wasn’t the time for such things. Harry had been through enough tonight. The Order would take priority and Dumbledore had just promised to reveal everything to Harry at some point. That was progress. 

“If you need somewhere for the Order to gather I know the perfect place.” Sirius said stiffly. It wasn't so much an apology as an olive branch. He hoped Dumbledore knew what he was doing. 

***

The summer before Harry’s fifth year hit Sirius with a whirlwind of mixed emotions. First there was the fear and uncertainty about Voldemort’s return. Followed by aggravation towards Dumbledore for keeping him from the action. Then horror that Harry had been attacked by Dementors, and finally joy that Harry would be staying with him for the summer and possibly for beyond. Sirius had to remind himself that Harry needed to return to Hogwarts, but the feeling of hanging out with James again was overwhelming and Sirius still missed his best friend. 

He tried distracting himself with cleaning the house with the kids. Getting rid of all the strange cursed and dark objects his parents had been fond of. Anything at all that reminded him of the family he hated, Sirius took great pleasure in destroying. Sirius also spent a lot of time upstairs with Buckbeak. Buckbeak didn’t judge when Sirius told him how he longed for his old life with his friends. Or how he actually missed being on the run, both of them didn’t enjoy being cooped up inside all the time. 

Sirius pet Buckbeak’s side and leaned against the huge creature. Downstairs they were throwing a party for Ron and Hermione for becoming prefects and the next day all the kids would leave. Maybe he’d be able to accompany Harry to the train as Snuffles. The thought cheered him a little. It’d be nice to get out of the house for just a minute and nothing would happen while he was surrounded by Order members. 

***

Months passed, and very little changed for Sirius. Grimmauld Place was boring. Hardly anyone came when they weren’t having meetings and still not being allowed to leave, left Sirius feeling resentful and angry. Part of him feared he would do something rash soon if he wasn’t allowed any freedom. Dumbledore was keeping him jailed just as the ministry had for twelve long years and Sirius had had enough. Harry didn’t allow him to visit in the fire anymore and the boy fearing for his safety made Sirius defensive. He was an adult. He could take care of himself. Hadn’t he proved that when he escaped Azkaban. 

Of course Sirius wasn’t happy when Arthur Weasley was attacked by Voldemort’s snake, but it certainly did make the holiday’s more eventful and cheerful for him than they would have been otherwise. 

Harry, Hermione, and all the Weasley’s had stayed with Sirius for the entire duration of the holidays. Sirius took to decorating the whole house himself as the stupid house elf, Kreature was nowhere to be found. He tried to make the most out of the time with his godson but school was starting again the next morning and Sirius was in a foul mood. He was not looking forward to going back to the days of endless boredom that awaited him. Especially since he had just learned that Snape was going to be giving Harry private lessons. 

How was he supposed to be a good godfather if he was stuck in his parents' old house, while his godson was being tortured by the greasy git?! Sirius wanted to do something about his position but knew that he couldn’t. And so Sirius grew even more upset with Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was keeping him out of the way while the others did all the work. Sirius didn’t appreciate that this was for his safety. He was able to make his own decisions, and the old man should have seen that.

It was with more than a little bit of spite that Sirius pulled Harry aside the next morning before he left for the night bus. He gave Harry a mirror, explaining that he had the replica. They could communicate through these mirrors. Sirius had many fond memories involving James and these mirrors. 

“Oh and Harry, one other thing. The next time you get a chance alone with Dumbledore, ask him about Blaine.” Sirius said. It was about time that Harry learned the truth and since he had been forbidden from giving actual details, he would nudge Harry in the right direction. Forget Dumbledore! He knew what was right for his godchildren!

“Blaine? Who’s Blaine?” Harry asked his godfather. 

“I don’t have time to explain right now, but you must ask Dumbledore! Make sure he answers you too. Tell him you have a right to know.” Harry nodded feeling curiosity well up inside him. He couldn’t do much with only a first name, so he would make sure he asked Dumbledore the first chance he got. Harry hugged his godfather goodbye.

“Take care, Harry. I’ll see you soon enough.” Sirius said trying to hold back the overwhelming feeling of sadness creeping up. 

“Bye, Sirius. And thanks for the mirrors.” Harry whispered trying not to let his voice shake. Sirius watched Harry depart with a feeling of dread. Somehow he knew that the next time he saw Harry it wouldn’t be under good circumstances. Maybe he should try to get in touch with the Andersons again. Sirius felt that something bad was on the horizon and he needed to know that both of his godchildren were safe.

***

It couldn’t be real. Not after everything he had already been through. Not this. This was too much. 

Sirius had just died and smashing Dumbledore’s office had done little to quell his rage. Dumbledore had just finished explaining about the prophecy. So now Harry knew. He was the Chosen One. He had to be the one to kill Voldemort. A part of Harry had always known that it would come to that. But Harry had never really given it much thought. 

Now Sirius had died because of this stupid prophecy. Harry had been an idiot, he should have studied with Snape more seriously. Then perhaps this whole thing could have been prevented. 

Harry suddenly remembered something Sirius had asked him to do.

“Who’s Blaine? Why do I need to know who he is?” Harry asked Dumbledore. Dumbledore’s gaze darkened for a minute.

“Who said anything about Blaine, Harry?” Dumbledore asked quietly. Harry knew that Sirius couldn’t get in trouble for telling him anymore, but he still felt the need to defend him.

“Sirius. He told me that I have a right to know who Blaine is, and that you should be the one to explain to me who he is.” Dumbledore shook his head, and Harry felt his anger towards the old man rise up. This had been Sirius’s last request to him and now Dumbledore was going to refuse?!

“You said that you would explain everything tonight.” Harry reminded Dumbledore.

“So I did Harry, but everything takes a while. And while I will tell you about Blaine and who he is, I must ask that you wait a little while longer before I tell you about him.” Dumbledore said. “Please, indulge me.” He added when Harry still looked furious.

“You will tell me?” Harry asked.

“I promised I would explain everything to you, and I do intend to keep that promise.” Dumbledore replied. Harry looked at the old man. He trusted him more than anyone. 

“Alright. I’ll wait.” He said finally with a sigh. Dumbledore smiled a sad sort of smile. 

“When the time is right, everything will be revealed.” Dumbledore said to himself. I promised you that Sirius, and while I misjudged the right time about the prophecy I will not delay much longer about Blaine. It is Harry’s right to know and know, he shall. 

With that Dumbledore bade Harry a good night and dismissed him from his office. The boy needed sleep and time to recover. There was no reason to burden him with more tonight. The secret of Blaine would have to wait for another day. 

Dumbledore sighed and wiped a non existent tear from his eye. His research into Blaine over the last year hadn’t wielded much. On the bright side that likely meant the Death Eaters hadn’t found anything either. Dumbledore knew Sirius had tried to reach out to the Andersons over the last two years but had come up empty handed. 

Jack and Lydia had kept out of public view for the most part. They were still upper class wizards in America but American wizarding society was much more isolated than the British. It had taken a very long time for Dumbldore to track them down, it was only because of an old blurb in the American version of the Daily Prophet about a recent graduate from Dalton Academy, a Cooper Anderson who was breaking into the wizarding entertainment field, that he had found proof the Andersons were even still alive. Tracking down Blaine had proven to be more difficult. 

Blaine was very well protected by both his parents and his school. Once Dumbledore knew where to look however he had managed to find small traces of Lily’s second born. While the boy hadn’t made the news, there were small traces here and there about the Anderson’s second son. Some were mildly concerning such as the one from a former teacher who insisted the boy was possessed. Most however indicated that Blaine was happy and healthy, top of his class, with a promising future. 

Dumbledore knew he would have to make contact soon, however he didn’t know how the Andersons would react to his presence. But for Harry’s sake as well as his parent’s legacy Dumbledore was determined to return Blaine to where he belonged. 

Dumbledore sat down at his desk, and sighed. He would need to do this delicately he glanced out the window, the sun was rising over the lake, Blaine would need to wait another day. Dumbledore had a school he needed to address about the events of the previous night, the ministry would no longer be denying the Dark Lord’s return and his students and staff would be looking to him for guidance. He also had a High Inquisitor to track down from the forest and an Order to lead. 

Fawkes flew over to Dumbledore from his perch. He could sense there was a lot of work to be done. Dumbledore stroked his beloved companion, and got started on his speech for the end of year feast. His hand brushed against the top drawer of his desk where a letter rested inside. A letter proclaiming that Blaine would be welcome to spend his 5th year of magical education at Hogwarts. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needed to get all the exposition out of the way before Blaine comes in, but he’s coming next!
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet Blaine and see what he has been up to for the last fourteen years.

Lydia Anderson was not an impatient woman. However, after waiting for close to an hour she was becoming quite fed up. Lydia knew it was silly but she felt that Blaine was late on purpose; it was just like him to miss dinner to piss her off. If she was being honest with herself she knew that Blaine couldn’t possibly have known that this dinner was more important than any regular evening, but more and more often lately Blaine was ignoring her or going out of his way to defy her and Jack. Lydia loved her son but, like any other parent, she was getting irritated. Jack assured her this was probably just a phase, after all hadn’t Cooper been difficult at this age too.

Lydia wasn’t so sure; Blaine liked testing the limits with his parents, and the things he was doing didn’t seem to be acts of small teenage rebellion, it seemed more as if he was trying to see just how much he could get away with. Almost as if he was planning something.

Lydia shook her head at the random thought. Blaine was just being irresponsible which was completely normal for him. He was probably hanging out with that monster Sebastian Smythe. Lydia accounted the poor behavior Blaine had been outwardly exhibiting to his friendship with the wild and rebellious Sebastian. Her distaste was enough that she had tried to end the friendship recently even though the boys had been friends for years, and Sebastian came from a very important family. Had she acted upon her instincts when the boys were young and first getting to know each other she might have been successful, Blaine had found Sebastian abrasive and Sebastian thought Blaine was boring. But their parents ensured that the two of them grew up in the same circles and eventually the boys realized they had a lot in common. A grudging respect grew into what became a close friendship between them. 

Lydia knew Sebastian Smythe was a deviant. He had been an amusing child with a clever mouth but as soon as puberty hit, what Lydia has assumed was cheek turned into sarcasm, and an affinity for rule breaking, as far as Lydia could see the boy had no morals, seemingly willing to jump into bed with anything with a pulse and do whatever (and whoever) would bring him the most pleasure without a care for how it affected anyone else. He disrespected all authority and had been thrown out of three different magical schools including Beauxbaton, Ilvermorney, and Salem’s school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Presently he was attending Dalton Academy with Blaine. Dalton was one of the most prestigious wizarding schools in the country, they only accepted wizards from the purest bloodlines or if they showed themselves to be great prodigies. In more recent years Dalton had even started to include some muggle born wizards who showed great promise. There was talk that someday soon they may allow witches in as well, but currently most magical families were content to keep Dalton all male. 

For Lydia it wasn’t enough that Sebastian was trouble, what scared her most was that he dragged Blaine along for the ride. Lydia was sure that her son would never have been a part of any of his recent wrongdoings if Sebastian hadn’t been encouraging him. Every time Blaine snuck off with that boy, he was throwing away all the careful protection his parents had painstakingly set up for him. Blaine shrugged off all consequences like they couldn’t touch him. While he was aware that his security was important, like most teenagers he assumed his parents were being overprotective and that there wasn’t any real need for concern. Blaine would prefer a good time with Sebastian rather than stopping to think of how his parents may react to his actions. 

As the boys had entered their teen years both had realized they had yet another thing in common, they preferred men to women, this just made the two boys even more inseparable as some of their peers didn’t really understand them. 

Blaine had told his family at dinner one night about his preferences and they accepted it as well as they could. Lydia was willing to admit that she had been a tad disappointed to find out, but she had come to terms with it quickly. Blaine was still her son, and contrary to what he might think nothing he could ever do would make her stop loving him. Jack didn’t really know how to deal with the fact that his son liked boys. He loved Blaine, but he tried to ignore that aspect of him. In contrast to Sebastian, Lydia was grateful for the way Blaine had come out to them. Sebastian had come out with a bang. His father walked in on Sebastian making out with some muggle boy, and when he demanded an explanation Sebastian told him in as blunt a way as he could that he preferred male anatomy. Lydia was thankful that at least Blaine hadn’t been involved in that incident. Andrew Smythe would never have forgiven the Andersons. Andrew still considered Blaine to be a good influence on Sebastian, even if Lydia was no longer sure that was the case.

“Well I think it’s obvious that Blaine isn’t coming. Why don’t we start dinner without him and _when_ he shows up he can apologize for his lack of manners.” Jack Anderson said, turning away from the clock above the mantle.

“Cooper please let the house elves know we are ready to start dinner.” Jack continued to his eldest son. Cooper spared a glance at his mother as he left the room to do as his father asked. Lydia was generally so composed, it was rare that he saw her this anxious. Cooper supposed it had something to do with the man in the foyer. While their guest’s opinion of the Anderson’s wouldn’t change due to Blaine’s tardiness, manners were important to upholding the facade that the Anderson’s, and all American pureblood families, were of an upper crust. 

“Lydia, darling” Jack cut himself off and went to his wife. He gripped her arm. “We knew this was a possibility from the very beginning.” 

Lydia gritted her teeth but nodded at her husband. “I know, Jack, I just didn’t want this time to come. Especially now. With England on the brink of another war.” Lydia tore her arm from Jack’s grip, he could bring her no comfort now. 

“I’ll go tell him we are starting dinner then,” she told her husband. Lydia went into the entryway where they had left their guest waiting. “If you’ll come with me into the dining room, we’ll start dinner, and you can explain why you chose now to show up.” Lydia didn’t mean to be rude, she knew it was below her, but she couldn’t help but feel threatened by this person’s presence. They hadn’t seen the man in nearly sixteen years. Whatever his reasoning was for intruding on the Anderson’s doorstep it didn’t bode well for her family, and specifically for Blaine. 

“Lydia, I am sorry to do this to you and your family with no notice, but for Blaine’s protection I had to show up unannounced. This is what Dumbledore thinks is the safest method.” The man said softly and calmly. “I was only told of Blaine’s existence myself last night.”

“The safest method would have been if Dumbledore had left us alone.” Lydia replied angrily. “We have kept Blaine safe for almost fifteen years without him.” With that Lydia turned on her heel marching towards the dining room leaving the man to awkwardly shuffle in behind her. 

*******

Blaine, unaware of the storm brewing in his house, sat in the library of Dalton Academy, trying to finish up some last-minute summer work. Last minute really meant not due for another few weeks; but Blaine liked to have all his work ready and finished in advance so that he wasn’t overwhelmed the night before an assignment was due. Plus with his schoolwork out of the way Blaine could focus on the tasks he deemed much more important for his future. 

Blaine had always been an overachiever, when he was younger he felt like he had to compete with his older brother, Cooper. And as he got older he saw the merits of being at the top of the class. Adults tended to look the other way and let things slide for the kids who excelled in school, it was the slackers and rebellious ones who warranted the negative attention from parents and professors. Being on top also helped Blaine more to distinguish himself from Cooper. 

Cooper was the popular, cool, easy going older brother that anyone would want to have. Blaine loved Cooper, but he was also trying to outdo him. Cooper had left a legacy at Dalton with Quidditch, drama, and his charm and good looks, and while he did well in school he didn’t place in the top ten students like Blaine did. In order for Blaine to leave his own mark on the school he felt that he needed to completely outshine his brother in every way. He hated being compared to anyone, especially Cooper. Blaine wanted to prove that he was great on his own and not just because he was an Anderson. 

Blaine couldn’t pinpoint it exactly but he also felt like his parents treated him a little bit differently than they treated Cooper. Blaine assumed that it was because he was ten years younger and so his parents felt the need to protect him and coddle him more. Blaine needed to prove to them that was unnecessary. 

Blaine had been somewhat of an unusual child, he was very smart and very talented, but also appeared to be quiet and socially distant from his peers. Almost every adult that knew Blaine sang his praises, he was gifted, a genius, destined to do great things, etc. There had only been one teacher who had spoken against Blaine. When he was still in primary school and hadn’t yet mastered the art of hiding all his unusual gifts, his teacher had suspected that Blaine was bullying his classmates. She couldn't prove exactly how Blaine was doing it, but she knew that somehow Blaine was hurting some of the other children. She went so far as to claim he was possessed by a demon to anyone who would listen. However, because her claims were never verified, and none of the children complained about Blaine, her misgivings were easily forgotten and as Blaine grew into his looks it was easy for most people to think of him as a little angel. 

But Blaine wasn’t a little angel. He was much closer to the demon his teacher had accused him of being possessed by. Blaine grew up knowing he was a wizard just like his father and brother, but soon realized that he could do things they couldn’t do. Blaine was always able to tell if someone was lying to him. He could tell when someone intended him harm physically or emotionally and was generally able to turn the harm back onto them. Blaine could also hurt people with his mind if he really tried and he could make them do things that they wouldn’t otherwise do even before he ever got a wand or learned any spells.

Blaine was very persuasive. He learned from his parents how to manipulate people into giving him what he wanted and no one could really stand up to him, certainly not his peers, but some adults feared him as well without knowing exactly why they feared him. He gave off a powerful and dangerous aura that was subtly detected if you knew to look for it. People wanted to be on his good side. He drew them in and once they were caught they almost never truly escaped him.

But even aside from his magnetic draw, Blaine was charming, and good looking. He gave the impression of being relaxed and confident no matter what the situation was. He came from a wealthy and good wizarding family, people flocked to him naturally and tried to befriend him for the status they thought he would bring. 

While these factors might have meant that Blaine would have a hard time making friends, friendships came easily to Blaine. He had his own tight knit group that had been together since early childhood when they met in the first grade. Many wealthy wizarding families sent their children to private elementary schools where they could learn basic skills like reading and math from good quality educators before transferring to a wizarding school when they came of age. 

Blaine’s companions came from well off families and none were too intimidated by Blaine unless he had reason to really force them back in line. They called themselves The Warblers, at first as a joke but soon came to realize that having a club name helped them remain above the rest of the student body. Blaine and his friends ruled the school, none dared to cross them, and The Warblers enjoyed special privileges they would not have been able to get away with if the school wasn’t petrified of them, such as ignoring curfews, and having their own club room that they were allowed to meet in without adult supervision throughout the school year. 

“You know while some people might find the whole nerdy virgin bookworm thing hot, you just don’t pull it off. Sorry but it isn’t working for me.” Blaine looked up from his assignment and saw a tall gorgeous teenager leaning languidly against the other side of the table. Blaine reached up and rubbed a hand through his slicked back dark curls causing his hair to fall into a less rigid style. 

“It’s a good thing that I’m not trying to appeal to you though because I can get into your pants without breaking a sweat.” Blaine replied to his best friend (and at times sworn rival), Sebastian Smythe. Sebastian smirked, it was true Blaine didn’t need to do anything special to have Sebastian drooling over him. He and Sebastian had proven that to each other during the multiple times they had hooked up. Neither was looking for commitment and sex was a good way to blow off steam and kill some time until something better came along. 

“Put your books away and let’s get out of here. I just escaped some puppy-eyed middle schooler who was telling me he was perfect for the Warblers and I need to get out of this place!” Sebastian declared while waving his wand and making all of Blaine’s things disappear into his bag. Blaine scowled at his friend but picked up his bag and dutifully stood up. 

“Where are we going?” He asked as they made their way past the many bookshelves and tables in the large room. There were only a few other students in the library and Blaine was pretty much finished with all his summer assignments so there wasn’t really any harm in having a good night. 

“How about that gay muggle bar, Scandals? There was a pretty good crowd there the last time we went and I’m in the mood for a good time.” Blaine nodded his approval and strolled out to the student parking lot. 

Dalton worked much like the muggle schools in America. They had a middle school that wasn’t directly on their campus and still allowed day students who didn’t need to stay in the dorms if their parents lived in one of the nearby towns and arranged transportation for them. The middle school started teaching students at the age of eleven, and when they were fourteen, they transferred to the main campus for the start of their high school life. The main campus held all the dorms, the two main school buildings, the teachers quarters, a huge sports arena, the magical stables and greenhouses, and the few other buildings deemed necessary for student life. 

Once in high school the workload demanded that all students stay in the dorms in able to use the campus facilities late into the night or start early in the mornings to focus on their studies. High school juniors and seniors could leave campus and go to the nearby wizarding town when class was not in session and sophomores could leave with a senior if they had written permission. Freshmen were confined to campus except for the vacation periods throughout the year to acclimate them to the vigorous coursework. During the summer, all students were encouraged to come to the campus to use the library and other resources to help complete their summer coursework. Dalton was a little old fashioned but the wizards they produced were some of the best in the country.

Because Dalton was an all-male school and with the sister school located miles away, young wizards and witches were discouraged from making serious contact as it could take away from their studies, but most students found ways around the antiquated rules. 

Blaine and Sebastian had no need to get into the witch’s buildings but that hadn’t stopped Sebastian from breaking into the girl’s dorms twice last year just to prove he could. Sebastian had transferred to Dalton halfway through the final middle school year, he had started his wizarding education in France with his mother but after being thrown out of Beauxbaton for inappropriate behavior, his mother had insisted that her son live with his father in America. Sebastian hadn’t had much contact with her after that. 

Sebastian’s father had no patience for his son’s antics and had shipped him off to Ilvermorney, Sebastian lasted three months before being told he was not welcome back after the holidays. Dalton Academy probably wouldn’t have accepted him, but Andrew Smythe was on the path to being president of the MACUSA in a few years. Dalton needn't have worried though. As soon as Blaine got wind that Sebastian was joining him in school he had made it his mission to ensure that Sebastian toed the line. Or at the very least had a fall guy to take the blame when they really got in trouble.

Blaine wasn’t close to any of his peers. The Warblers knew only what Blaine chose to share with them, but somehow Sebastian had managed to break down his walls. Sebastian saw through the charade that Blaine had carefully constructed and saw the darkness within the perfect student. 

“Hey Blaine, this should go without saying but the only serpent I want to see tonight better be directly attached to you and/or another man of my choosing.” Sebastian interrupted Blaine’s line of thought with a flirtatious grin. Blaine rolled his eyes at his immature friend. 

“Noctis is at home Bas, after the last time I brought him on campus I figured that was probably for the best.” Sebastian grinned remembering the prank he and Blaine had pulled on their new very skittish Charms teacher. Noctis was Blaine’s Mexican black kingsnake, Blaine had a certain affinity for serpents, he could speak to them. Only Sebastian knew that Blaine was a Parselmouth, most wizards assumed speaking to snakes was inherently evil, Blaine hadn’t even told his parents when he had first discovered this unique talent. 

When Blaine was nine years old, his parents had left him with Cooper while they attended a fundraising gala for high ranking MACUSA witches and wizards. Blaine had been out exploring the gardens and admiring his mother's magical flowers when a common garden snake hissed at Blaine to move away from its nest. At nine Blaine was already clever enough to know something was strange about understanding the snakes hissing, and after sneaking into his father’s study and reading about magical gifts and affinities he decided not to share what he learned with Cooper or his parents. 

Sebastian had discovered that Blaine spoke Parseltongue a few months later when he had snuck into the Anderson’s house to liberate Blaine from a mundane evening alone while his parents were doing something boring with Sebastian’s father and Cooper was off doing whatever young wizards did. Sebastian had been bounding up the stairs when he heard what sounded like spitting and hissing coming from Blaine’s bedroom. He walked in to see Blaine having a conversation with a snake on his bed. Blaine had looked up at Sebastian and asked him to close the door then proceeded to talk to the snake as if it was a regular occurrence, which Sebastian found out later it was. 

Blaine had introduced Sebastian to the snake and for what may have been the first and only time in his life Sebastian had felt uncomfortable with a situation. Sebastian still wasn’t sure if it was because his best friend could talk to snakes or if it was because Noctis, the snake, was the only companion who Blaine revealed absolutely everything to. It was nice having a confidant that no one else could understand. 

“Bas, do you mind dropping me off at home first to change, I brought all my stuff home for the summer, and I don’t want to go clubbing in my Dalton blazer.” Sebastian grinned at Blaine over the top of his car. 

“Already thought of that, I’ve got a spare outfit in the back for you, no reason to delay our evening with your mother nagging at us to eat our supper.” Blaine sighed and rolled his eyes again, Sebastian had real issues when it came to authority figures but seemed to love antagonizing Lydia just for the fun of it.

“And don’t worry I chose something nice that will definitely highlight that perky ass of yours to all the boys.” Sebastian waggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Let’s go then, I don’t want to keep the poor boys waiting.” Blaine retorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I had a whole scene planned out while Blaine and Sebastian were at the club but I couldn't get it right so I finally scrapped it and decided to just post what I have so far. The Warblers also didn't cooperate and so they won't show up until later on but I do have plans for them. 
> 
> Next chapter (whenever it comes out) will be the reveal for Harry! Will also say who Lydia's visitor is. I think I am going to alternate chapters of the boys at least for now. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Thank you for your patience and kind words!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
